This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to camera structures such as camera lens structures and associated display structures for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones often have cameras. Cameras may be used to take still images and may be used to support video features such as video calls.
In a cellular telephone with a camera, the camera may be mounted under a portion of a cover glass layer in the display of the cellular telephone. Black ink may be printed under the cover glass to hide the camera from view. An opening may be formed in the black ink to form a window for the camera.
In a portable computer, a camera may be mounted along the upper edge of the display. In a typical arrangement, the display may be mounted within the housing of the portable computer using a bezel. An opening may be provided in the bezel to form a window for the camera.
Camera mounting arrangements such as these may not be satisfactory in device configurations where space is at a premium. For example, it may not be acceptable to include a cover glass layer in a cellular telephone or it may not be desirable to include a bezel in a portable computer. Without the presence of conventional display structures such as these, it can be challenging to mount electronic components such as cameras within a device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved camera and display structures for electronic devices.